<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Idea of Coffee by sprinksls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892992">The Idea of Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinksls/pseuds/sprinksls'>sprinksls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Frikey, Medical issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinksls/pseuds/sprinksls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you stay with me?” He asked Mikey.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Why do you stay with me? You could just leave. No more pain. I keep ending up in the hospital and it looks like it drains you more than me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Idea of Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at 3 am when my medical issues were acting up. I hope it’s not too bad. I wrote it in about 10-20 minutes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank was sitting on the kitchen counter with coffee in his hand. He sat there slowly moving it around in his mug, just staring at it.<br/>

“Why do you stay with me?” He asked Mikey.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Why do you stay with me? You could just leave. No more pain. I keep ending up in the hospital and it looks like it drains you more than me.”<br/>

Mikey wasn’t expecting his boyfriend to question the past 7 months at 2 am. He just sat there quietly, a little shocked, but he was also thinking. He didn’t know why he stayed but he also knew he didn’t want to leave.<br/>

“What’s the point of making you go through it alone? I mean yeah it hurts. It really fucking hurts to watch you in pain and me being unable to help. But what’s the point of being in love if you’re not going to be there for the one you love?”<br/>

They both sat there quietly. No tension. Just comfortable silence. Frank put down his coffee. He didn’t really want any. Well, he did. He just couldn’t bring himself to drink it. He really just liked the idea of coffee. Mikey understood. Before Frank could break the silence, he was throwing himself off the counter and over the sink.<br/>

“Frankie-” Mikey said worriedly. He rushed over to hold back Frank’s hair as he threw up whatever he had been able to eat and drink that day until he ended up dry heaving. He lightly rubbed his back. “It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. I’m right here.”<br/>
Frank collapsed into Mikey and started crying. “Mikey I don’t know how much longer I can put up with this. I’m in so much pain. I’m tired of hurting.”<br/>
Mikey held his boyfriend in his arms. It didn’t matter that he was a shaking, crying, puke covered mess. He held him and didn’t let go.<br/>

“Frankie, look at me. I’m going to get you some water to rinse out your mouth really quick, okay? Then I’ll rinse out the sink and help you get to bed. Is that alright?”<br/>

Frank nodded. It was hard to see, but Mikey saw it. Frank held onto the counter as Mikey got him two glasses of water, one to rinse out his mouth and one to drink, and some medicine Mikey rinsed out the sink and Frank took his medicine. He helped walk Frank to their bedroom and helped him get his clothes off so he could sleep.<br/>

“Thank you. You really don’t have to do this for me.”<br/>

“But I want to.”<br/>

Frank climbed into bed and Mikey got himself ready for bed. He climbed into the bed immediately holding Frank close, Frank’s head pressed up against his chest.<br/>
They both sat in silence for a while. Both unable to sleep. Frank because he was in pain, Mikey because Frank was in pain. Mikey rubbed his back to help him relax and fall asleep.<br/>

“I love you,” Frank said quietly. Both going silent for a moment.<br/>

“I love you too Frankie.”<br/>

They both fell asleep shortly after in each other’s arms. Nothing else mattered except for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>